Gonna Get Married! A Card Captor Sakura Fic
by Suppi-chan
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran prepare for their wedding. Goop all round. Funny goop, but goop nonetheless.


Valentine's Day 2000 fic. ^_^ Goop all round, notes at end. One of these long-come-shorts I'm going to actually revise the thing, but don't hold your breath. *sweatdrop*  
  
GONNA GET MARRIED  
a card captor fanfic by Suppi no Miko  
  
-----------------------------------  
THE GROOM IS FITTED FOR HIS TUX  
  
Three hours later, Syaoran was still playing his favorite game, which involved standing around with his trademark scowl on his face and listing, in excruciating detail, what they could have done instead of what they were doing. Which was getting married in what he described in his better moods as a three-ring circus, and in his worse, a Bloody Good Preview of the Torments of the Ninth Hell.  
  
"We could have gone to Hawaii, we could have gone to a marriage hall, we could have had a civil ceremony," roared Syaoran, reluctantly raising one arm for Tomoyo to finish fitting the tuxedo to him, "We could have gone to freaking CANADA and been married at GREEN GABLES"-- Syaoran had stolen Sakura's set of the Anne of Green Gables series four years before and still pretended he didn't have them — " we could have been married at the top of Mount Freaking Everest and it STILL would have been less trouble than this!" A moment's pause for breath. "And," he added grimly, "If we'd gone to Mt Everest I wouldn't be stuck in this stupid suit!"  
  
"But itff wookfs fssoo good on you!" said Tomoyo though a mouthful of pins, beaming up at him. Syaoran was tall even without being on the dressmaker's footstool, and Tomoyo often used him as a form, except, as she said sadly, hardly any real person had his shape.   
  
Syaoran growled. But he turned around so Tomoyo could adjust the back of the jacket. She had started off campaigning for a version of his Chinese outfit, which was promptly and ruthlessly squashed by the owner of said clothing, backed by his future brother-in-law, who said he would wear a hakama but be damned if he wore something inspired by That Brat. Then Eriol, much to everybody's relief, had pointed out that if the men wore tuxedoes, she would have that much more time to spend on the much more important bride's and bridesmaids' outfits.   
  
"What are you doing to Sakura, anyway?" Syaoran asked. "She won't tell me a thing but that she refused to wear the wings."  
  
Tomoyo gave him A Look. "The groom is not supposed to know what the bride is wearing until the ceremony," she said firmly.  
  
"Stupid rule," said Syaoran, "Ow!"   
  
"Don't squirm and you won't get poked, Li-kun!"  
  
"Grrr." But he was quiet for a moment while Tomoyo pinned the sides of the jacket. "Tomoyo," he said finally, "I want you to promise me something."  
  
Tomoyo looked up. "Eh?"  
  
"If — if something ever happens to me, and I have to leave before Sakura, will you tell her how you feel?"  
  
Tomoyo stared at him. "What do you mean, 'if you have to leave before Sakura'?" she demanded. "The two of you are going to live happily ever after!"  
  
"I know," said Syaoran, uncomfortably, "And I'll always do my best to have her be happy. But, Sakura's mother didn't mean to leave them, and my father didn't want to leave us. If I have to leave Sakura, I want her to be happy again. So, promise me you'll be there for her and tell her how you feel. You should have a chance to be happy, too."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "My happiness is Sakura-chan always being happy," she said, "But, as I thought, you really are a gentle person, Li-kun."  
  
Syaoran turned a sort of dull red. "I-it's not that," he said. "I just hate to see people cry, and I hate making them cry even worse. And if she was with you she'd be happy again, so..." He held out his hand with his pinky out. "Promise? Please?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at his hand for a long moment and then she hooked her pinky around his, silently.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Syaoran, smiling.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
THEY DECIDE ON A VIDEOGRAPHER  
  
Tomoyo clasped her hands together. "Sakura-chan will make such a cute bride," she said, her eyes going into dreamy stars. "Ohh, I'm soooo happy I can videotape her being married!"  
  
Everybody in the room but Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
"B-but, Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura, a little desperately, "You're the maid of honor. Won't it be a little strange to have the maid of honor videotaping?"  
  
"Oh," said Tomoyo, looking crushed. "I didn't think of that. Well, maybe --"  
  
"And you have to be my maid of honor," said Sakura. "You're my best friend!"  
  
Syaoran was heard to mumble something under his breath about not caring if she videotaped or not, as long as he had his honeymoon in peace. Touya merely shook his head, and Yukito blinked.  
  
"Tomoyo-san," said Eriol, "Where else would the videographer focus but on Sakura being the lovely bride?"  
  
Tomoyo brightened. "And I can videotape the reception!"  
  
"As long as you don't videotape the honeymoon," said Syaoran, darkly.   
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura glared at him. "Such a thing to say!"  
  
"I don't want to see hide nor hair nor tufted tail of anyone in this room," he shot back, "Except you, and I --" he stopped suddenly and turned red.   
  
"Besides," added Kaho, comfortingly, "The videographer is a man, he can't tape Sakura getting ready."  
  
Tomoyo passed into a state of bliss.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
THE BRIDE AND BRIDESMAIDS ARE OUTFITTED.  
  
"Sugoi!" said Chiharu, staring at Sakura. "Tomoyo-chan, you're amazing!"  
  
Tomoyo glowed with modest pride. Sakura stood in the center of a white cloud of satin and lace, delicately embroidered and lavishly draped, with full sleeves that narrowed to fit her wrists and extended to her middle fingers, with a fragile upstanding collar framing her face. Oversleeves of lace swept nearly to the ground, and ribbons bunched and gathered and tied everywhere a ribbon could bunch or gather or tie.  
  
The only thing spoiling the picture, in point of fact, was Sakura, whose face was bright red with sheer embarrassment. "It's too much," she wailed. "I'll trip and fall and - and - I'll be trying to eat and I'll get something with tomatoes in it on the sleeves --"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes got wide. "But Sakura-chan, you're the focus of the day! You should have something appropriate to wear. Don't you want to look nice for your wedding? Think of how Li-kun will feel when he sees you..."  
  
"Syaoran," said Sakura with unusual firmness, "will think that he can't even get near me for fear of spoiling my dress. I can't *move*, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo sighed deeply. "Well, if you really feel that way..." She helped Sakura out of the dress [which required a set of undergarments that had been described, by a horrified Kero- chan, as having more bones than a sushi bar's trash can] and pulled out another box. "I thought you might not want to wear it for the wedding, so I made another one. But promise you'll model it for me at the next show!"  
  
"I will," said Sakura, eyeing the box with some misgivings. Tomoyo-chan always meant well, but...  
  
Tomoyo pulled out a length of white silk, and Rika, Chiharu and Naoko gasped. This dress was nothing but a slender bodice and a full skirt, but even in Tomoyo's hands it was obvious that it was perfect for Sakura. She pulled it carefully over Sakura's head and stood back to look at the effect.  
  
Sakura stood slender and regal in the dress, a princess both untouched and infinitely touchable. The fine silk of the dress slid down her body, displaying curve and fine sculptured detail, and then billowed to the floor and flowed behind her.  
  
"Perfect," said Rika.  
  
Tomoyo wished she hadn't spoken. It was a perfect moment, one that would become more and more rare after Sakura married. Soon Li-kun would be the one doing most things for Sakura, and that was how it should be. But it still made her sad to think that she would be able to do less for Sakura.   
  
"It almost makes me want to get married myself," said Chiharu, "Except that would mean I'd be stuck with Yamazaki for life."  
  
Everyone laughed, and the spell of the moment was broken.  
  
"And I have the perfect veil for it, too," said Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Um, Tomoyo-chan, do you have everybody else's dresses ready?"  
  
"Of course I do!" trilled Tomoyo, beaming at all three of the bridesmaids. "Cute dresses for the cute attendants of the cute bride!"  
  
Everybody sweatdropped, this time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
BUT SOME OF THE WEDDING PARTY ARE FEELING A LITTLE STRANGE.  
  
"Little sisters," said Touya ominously, "Should not be allowed to grow up and get married. Espcecially little monster sisters to Chinese brats."  
  
Kaho and Yukito looked at each other.  
  
"Really, To-ya," said Yukito, "Isn't that a bit extreme? She's 23, after all."  
  
Touya scowled. "She's still MY little sister," he said.   
  
"Well, yes," said Kaho, "She's younger than you are."  
  
Touya growled.  
  
Kaho shook her head. Touya refrained from beating Syaoran up, but the two of them were never exactly what one could call "friends". Touya tolerated him for Sakura's sake, especially after Syaoran proved that he would take any bullet for Sakura, but the relationship was not, to say the least of it, warm. "You should be glad that she's grown up so well and found someone who loves her," she said.   
  
Touya gave her a darkling look. "I am," he said, "Only, it was just a few days ago she was ten years old trying to beat me up for calling her a monster, and now she's getting married..." For a moment his face looked older than his age, sad and a little tired. Kaho could see, clearly, the strain of what he had done for his sister, and her heart went out to him.   
  
Yukito looked at the clock. "To-ya, we need to get going, if we're going to get to the store before they close."  
  
"Ah?" asked Kaho, knowing that Yukito was trying to get Touya's attention away from himself. "What do you have to get?"  
  
"Spare hankercheifs," said Yukito wickedly. "Oniichan is afraid he's going to cry at his baby sister's wedding and embarrass himself."  
  
"YUKI!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
THE CHOICES OF FLOWERS AND CAKE ARE VERY IMPORTANT.  
  
  
"I don't know what to do about the flowers," said Sakura, staggering into her room under a load of catalogs.  
  
"Flowers?" asked Kero.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan thinks that we should have roses and cherry blossoms, but cherry blossoms are out of season..."  
  
"SA-KU-RA! Are ya the Card Mistress or not? Think about it! Y'all got FLOWERY! Use that sister to make yer flowers!"   
  
"Oh. I didn't even think of it!"  
  
"OB-viously," snorted Kero. "What are you going to do for the cake, huh? Chocolate? White? Carrot for the Snowbunny?"  
  
Sakura threw a real stuffed animal at him, which he dodged, as usual. "Probably chocolate," she said. "Since Syaoran likes it." There was a pause. "You aren't having a tantrum because you can't go to the wedding and eat half the cake? Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Kero struck a pose of Noble Tragedy. "Well, since my groovy real form would probably scare all the guests, Suppi and I are going to watch from the balcony. And," he added, turning melting eyes on Sakura, "I just KNOW y'all are going to save back LOTS of the treats for poor l'il ole me."  
  
This time it was a catalog winging its way to toward him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
A FEW WEEKS BEFORE THE WEDDING, THE BACHELOR PARY IS HELD.  
  
"Did you know?" asked Yamazaki, turning sincere eyes toward Syaoran. They, Eriol, Yukito and Touya were having a bachelor party [of sorts, considering that Touya was there and glaring meaningly at every girl who even so much looked at Syaoran] at a tea room. "In Europe, they used to take the bride and groom and put them into bed."  
  
Syaoran's eyes got huge and an enormous bead of sweat rolled off his head..  
  
"It was traditional, so they couldn't do anything about it," continued Yamazaki happily. "The groom used to have to fight all his friends off with his sword so he could have his wedding night in peace. And, it used to be that the lord of the place would demand the first night with the bride."  
  
Syaoran turned pleading eyes toward Eriol.   
  
Eriol smiled. "That is so," he agreed, "But they haven't done it for years and years, because the Church forbade it."  
  
Yukito and Touya looked at each other. There was a pause. Then both of them started laughing so hard they slid off the chairs and rolled, howling, on the ground.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
THE BRIDE MEETS THE GROOM'S FAMILY.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura had fled to his apartment, supposedly to get ready to greet his mother and sisters, but really to avoid Tomoyo and Sonomi. Especially Sonomi, who was brimming over with ideas for for Nadeshiko's daughter's wedding, and, if allowed, would have organized and paid for the entire thing herself.  
  
"It's so nice to not think of the wedding for a while," said Sakura, curling up beside Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran shuddered. "Waitstaff in cherry-blossom kimono!" he said, looking revolted. "And nadeshiko flowers in an arch over the head table!"  
  
"Well, we could," said Sakura, fair to the end. "It wouldn't be very much trouble with the Flower card."  
  
Syaoran snorted and pulled her against his shoulder. "I'm not going to think of the wedding for a while," he said. "Not if I don't have to." Sakura put her head on his check and he dropped a kiss on her hair. Her hair smelled of cherry blossoms. He closed his eyes and buried his face in it; it felt like fine silk, or peony petals. "I have some chocolate ice cream," he said into it.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Do you ever buy any other type?"  
  
Syaoran pretended to think. "I have chocolate chocolate-chip, too," he said. "And I think there's some raspberry chocolate fudge left, too."  
  
"Silly," she said, and wrapped her arms around him. A moment later she yawned. "Sorry," she said. "It's been so busy..."  
  
He smoothed her hair and swung his legs up over onto the couch — Sakura squealed — and arranged her on his chest. "Mother and my sisters aren't supposed to be here for a while, so you can take a nap." He wrapped his arms around her more firmly.  
  
"All right," she said, in a small, tired voice. "Sorry ... I'm... not... better com..pan..y..." Her breathing deepened. "But... you're... so... war...m..."  
  
"You're always good company, love," whispered Syaoran, kissing her temple. He shifted so his head was supported by the arm of the couch, and told himself that he absolutely must not fall asleep, too.  
  
But Sakura was a warm weight over him, and soon ... he thought... soon...  
  
Everyday.... he could....  
  
Be... like...  
  
this....  
  
with her....  
  
For....ever.....  
  
Syaoran fell asleep with his face still buried in her hair.  
  
***  
  
Sakura was having a funny dream. There were five faces hanging over her, and they all looked like feminine versions of Syaoran, one much older. "How did Little Brother get someone so pretty to agree to marry him?" asked one.  
  
"It can't be that she doesn't know him," remarked another. "He's known her for so long."  
  
"So that's the Clow mistress," said a third. "Goodness, I wonder how she got them to obey her? She's so fine-boned."  
  
"Look how he's holding her," said the fourth, beaming down on them. "Aaahhh, I wonder where I put my camera?"  
  
"Now, you four, leave them alone," said the eldest. "*I* remember how much trouble planning a wedding was, and your brother needs his sleep."  
  
"So he can grow MORE?" snorted one.  
  
"Go get a blanket, and leave them alone," she said, firmly. "I wonder where he put her phone number?"  
  
"Right beside the phone," said the youngest, giggling. "Ah, Little Brother's so sentimental!"  
  
Sakura felt a blanket spread itself over her, and a gentle hand brushed her hair away from her face. "Good night, youngest daughter..." said the voice.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran's mother dialed the phone number.  
  
"Kinomoto residence," said a male voice.  
  
"Is this Sakura's brother?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Touya, a trifle suspiciously.  
  
"This is Syaoran's mother. I'm just calling to say that Sakura's spending the night to be with us."  
  
There was a sort of growl mixed with "OIII!" from the other line. "All right," said Touya, regaining his manners. "Thanks for telling us."  
  
"Goodnight." Syaoran's mother hung up and began to chuckle.  
  
"What, mother?" "Was that her brother? Does he have a nice voice?" "What did he say?" "Is he single?"  
  
Syaoran's mother laughed. "The dragon doesn't wish to give up his precious jewel to the wolf, does he?"  
  
And, still smiling, she went to find sleeping bags and bedding.  
  
****  
  
Sakura's bed was much harder than usual, but it was nice and warm. It was breathing, too... how odd. And then suddenly it went stiff.  
  
"M-Mother," croaked the bed. "S-sisters. When did you....?"  
  
"Hoe?" said Sakura, reluctantly opening one eye. There were five women there, the light of dawn was shining and she was on Syaoran's chest, on his couch, with a blanket over them, and ...those... women ... must... be....  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you, Youngest Daughter," said Syaoran's mother, smiling tigerishly.  
  
"HOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
AT LAST! THE WEDDING IS HELD!  
  
  
Sakura woke up early that morning. On the floor around her, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were breathing peacefully. Tomoyo had somehow managed to grab a lock of Sakura's hair and was holding it lightly as she slept. Sakura looked at her, smiling. Dear Tomoyo-chan. She was glad that she would be with her today.  
  
"Sakura," whispered someone. "Sa-ku-ra!"  
  
Sakura looked around. "Hoe?"  
  
"Over here," hissed the voice, which she now reconised as Kero-chan.  
  
Sakura slid her hair from Tomoyo's hand and slipped out of the sleeping bag. She stepped over the rest and went to the door. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Come into your room," he said softly.   
  
Wondering, she went up stairs and opened the door to her room, and saw all of the Cards floating out of the box. "Oh!" she said. "What are they doing --"  
  
"A present," said Light, who had her hands entwined with Dark's, "For this day."  
  
"Because it is special," added Dark, clinging to Light. "And because you are --"  
  
"Our beloved Mistress," said Mirror in her quiet, sweet voice. "So we decided that —"  
  
"We would combine our powers," trilled Flowery.  
  
"And make you something special," whispered Glow.  
  
"Cereberus and Yue helped us," said Light, "but we wanted you --"  
  
"To have something of us with you," said Dark.  
  
"Because we can't go to the wedding," finished Flower, looking a little disappointed.  
  
Sakura's eyes welled over with tears. "Minna..." she said.  
  
"So," said Light, smiling, "Here is your wedding gift." She held out her hands, and Sakura saw a set of jewelry there, like pearls or opals, but more like diamonds than anything else. Sakura reached out and took them. They were so pretty, with the glow of light and dark, and the flash of thunder and the dark of shadow buried inside. And the Cards had thought of it, for her...   
  
"Why are you crying?" whispered Glow, flying to her.   
  
"It was to make you happy," said Flower.  
  
"I am," said Sakura.  
  
"Humans cry when they're happy," said Mirror. "It's funny."  
  
***  
  
"Why are we carrying staffs?" demanded Chiharu, spinning in her gown, an iridescent thing of silk and tulle. "They're pretty, but aren't they a little....?" The staffs were pink and had a gold star with white wings on each side, draped with ribbons and dripping roses and ivy.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo shared a secret smile. "I just thought they would be cute," trilled Tomoyo.   
  
"They are pretty," said Rika. "Oh, Sakura, aren't you nervous? I was so nervous, too!" Rika had married Terada-sensei several years before.  
  
"No," said Sakura. "Because now I can be with Syaoran forever."  
  
****  
  
*Nadeshiko-san,* thought Fujitaka, dancing with Sakura at the reception, *Our daughter is grown-up now. I kept my promise. But, humans cry because they're happy, too. I hope you don't mind...."*   
  
---------------------------  
AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. WELL.....  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE NURSES REFUSED TO LET ME IN THE DELIVERY ROOM BECAUSE I YELL TOO MUCH, BUT TOMOYO IS IN THERE VIDEOTAPING THE BIRTH OF ****MY **** CHILD?!?!?!?!?"  
  
The End. ^_^  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
1.) Yamazaki is actually not telling Syaoran a whopper, for once. ^_^;; They really did used to escort the bridal couple to bed and, in the case of nobles, stay there to witness the, er, completion of the marriage. There's a novel by Roberta Gellis in which one of the Henrys [2nd? It was the one who ended the War of the Roses, anyway...] of England nearly wasn't able to, er, perform because of the nobles listening outside the bedcurtains...O.o;;; It was banned sometime in the 15th or 16th century by the Church, because it got really rowdy and extremely vulgar. Droit de seignor was probably not actually practiced, but has entered the popular culture via movies and novels. [Didn't one of the Robin Hood movies have that as a plot point? — no, wait, that was Braveheart, yes?] As Cecil from the Straight Dope [ http://www.straightdope.com ] says, it doesn't seem like a very intelligent thing to do when faced with a female population used to using fish knives....  
  
2.) They're having a western style wedding because I know NOTHING about the Shinto variety, and I'm too lazy to look it up.  
  
3.) *sweatdrops* I just pulled that thing with the Cards out of my *coff*, but it seems like most of them are reasonably aware. And it's mentioned in [what will be] vol. 11 that the Cards love her.  
  
4.) The thing about Syaoran liking Anne was blatantly and unrepentantly stolen from Andrea-sempai's [I think -- it's been a while] Touya/Yukito fic, and if I could remember their name, I would give credit. [Email me if you know?] Except in that fic, it was Touya who liked Anne. I think it appeared on CCSyaoi ML?   
  
5.) Comments and crits? ;_; I wanted to do more but it turned into a monster even with this... 


End file.
